¿Honmei choco?
by Manosfrias
Summary: Taichi está acostumbrado a recibir los giri choco (chocolates por compromiso) de sus compañeras, y le encantan especialmente los que le regala Sora, pero ese año las cosas fueron un tanto... diferentes. [Taiorato dentro de la actividad 14F-14M del topic taiora, del foro Poryecto 1-8]


Este fic es parte de la actividad del 14F-14M del topic Taiora, en el foro Proyecto 1-8.

Me tocó el reto de Chia S.R: Taichi recibe un **honmei-choko** (chocolate del amor) de parte de Yamato y Sora.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la cama de su amigo, se inclinó hacia atrás, recostándose, y bufó con un deje de frustración, apretando una esfera de goma espuma. El pelirrojo permanecía en su escritorio, de espalda a él, concentrado en la pantalla de su computador.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el castaño, lanzando la esfera hacia arriba.

El sonido del tecleo constante era lo que predominaba en la habitación, acompañado rítmicamente por el sonido que hacía la pelota al ser atrapada por la mano de Taichi. Este estuvo tentado a lanzar dicho objeto hacia Koushiro, pero prefirió no hacerlo, suspirando pesadamente a la vez que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de negación.

El pelirrojo terminó con su labor, puesto que giró su asiento para quedar frente a frente.

—¿Estás totalmente seguro de todo esto que me has dicho? —preguntó con voz cansada. Las ojeras resaltaban en su rostro.

* * *

El castaño era incapaz de borrar esa boba sonrisa de su rostro, y con sólo recordar lo que había pasado durante la primera mitad del día.

La administradora de su equipo de fútbol le regaló un honmei-choco, de modo que todos los demás miembros lo molestaron y él tuvo que mantenerse serio, sin embargo, cuando eso ocurrió, no podía decir que ese gesto le molestase, después de todo, ella era una chica muy linda y se llevaban bastante bien, sin embargo, nunca había pensado en ella de esa forma.

Había recibido varios giri-choco de sus compañeras de clase, cosa a la que había terminado acostumbrándose a lo largo de los años, pero había echado en falta el tomo-choco, el cual se entregaba sólo a los amigos cercanos, de Sora, a quien notó algo distante durante el primer bloque, razón por la cual quiso aprovechar el almuerzo para hablar con ella, por lo que realmente se sorprendió al verse arrastrado por ella para quedar a solas, y esto no hizo más que aumentar al ver el chocolate que ella tenía para él.

—Este... Sora, ¿ese es un hon...? —se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver que ella parecía dudar, por lo que se apresuró a aceptarlo.

Pasaron el resto del almuerzo charlando en un lugar sólo para ellos dos, eliminando toda la tensión que se había acumulado con los años, aceptando lo que sentían.

La calidez del abrazo antes de partir de regreso al salón siguió en su pecho durante el resto de las clases, e incluso después de despedirse. Él tenía una sesión de entrenamiento, mientras ella debía competir por su club en un campeonato de tenis, al otro extremo de la ciudad.

Caminaba despreocupadamente desde los vestidores hacia su casillero, sintiéndose mucho más animado que de costumbre, cuando chocó frente con Yamato, y tal fue el golpe, que dejó caer su bolso.

El rubio se levantó rápidamente y extendió su mano para ayudarle, pero repentinamente dejó a relucir un deje de nerviosismo.

—L-lo siento —dijo atropelladamente mientras se alejaba con paso ligero.

Taichi lo perdió de vista cuando este dobló en un pasillo.

—Oh, el jugador estrella logra conquistar incluso a su rival —dijo una voz bien conocida a su espalda.

Mimi sonreía mientras sostenía el bolso deportivo del castaño.

—Claro, y Jou inventó lo de su novia y en verdad está enamorado de los estudios —dijo él mientras lo tomaba. Ambos rieron un buen rato antes de despedirse.

—Ah, casi lo olvido, toma —dijo ella mientras le entregaba un tomo-choco—. Feliz San Valentín.

* * *

—Y después de llegar a tu casa, mientras ordenabas tu bolso, encontraste un honmei-choco cuya etiqueta tenía la caligrafía de Yamato —concluyó Koushiro tras volver a escuchar el relato del Yagami.

Él castaño movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, esperando que continuase.

—¿No crees que estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas?, digo, Yamato nunca ha dado señas de tener algún interés en los hombres —dudó unos instantes—, y hasta salía con Sora.

Taichi comprendió que Koushiro dijese eso último con cierta inseguridad, pero ese era un tema que no le parecía realmente relevante. Cuando animó a su mejor amiga, él apenas si la comenzaba a ver de otra forma, la quería mucho, de eso no tenía dudas, pero en el fondo no creía estar preparado para ese tipo de relaciones.

Cuando Yamato y Sora terminaron, una parte de él quiso correr a consolarla, pero fue ella quien le demostró que aquello no era necesario. Nunca la vio llorar por lo ocurrido y tampoco había señas de que lo hiciese a escondidas, por lo que se limitó a tratarla como siempre lo hizo, hasta que al final terminaron hablando de ello, Sora le agradeció el haberla apoyado esa víspera de navidad y confesó que no se arrepentía de haber terminado con el rubio, porque de otra forma las cosas se habría puesto peor.

—Pero es su letra, y además, después de aquello se ha comportado de forma extraña.

El Izumi lo miró con renovado interés.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Ha estado evitándome —dijo, recordando el par de veces en las que se animó a intentar tocar el tema.

Koushiro pensó su respuesta por unos instantes.

—Taichi, dime, ¿cuál es el meollo de todo esto?, ¿es algo que te moleste o sólo quieres ser franco con él?

Él alzó una ceja. No le gustaba ni por asomo Yamato, ni los hombres, pero no tenía problemas en convivir con aquellos a quienes sí.

—No me enojaría con el de ser cierto lo que creo... pero sí sería firme en mi posición al respecto.

—¿Y por qué no vas a su departamento y se lo dices?, así no tendría forma de evitarte, si es que lo ha estado haciendo como tú dices.

* * *

El castaño tragó pesado antes de llamar a la puerta. En el fondo esperaba que todo quedase solucionado después de ese día.

* * *

 **Desde que recibí este reto pensé que me sería algo dificultoso, por la temática y falta fundamentalmente la falta experiencia, así que tras un atasco importante, este fue el resultado, y espero que sea remotamente cercano a lo que se esperaba de la pauta del reto. La segunda parte y final de esta historia estará disponible el 14 de marzo, y será escrita por otro(a) autor(a).**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
